


Public Outing

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eleanor and Jasper attend their first royal event as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Following the King’s death Jasper became Liam’s bodyguard. Over time Eleanor forgave Jasper and began to trust him and after around 6 months they began a relationship. They have now been together a few months and while Jasper still works with Ted to oversee the safety of the Royals he is no longer Eleanor’s bodyguard.

‘You ready?’ Eleanor asked Jasper, turning to face him. Jasper caught the glimmer in her eyes and smiled, she knew their appearance together tonight was going to cause a stir and she couldn’t be more excited.

‘Always,’ he replied with a smirk, trying to hide the hint of trepidation that was bubbling in his stomach. This was the first Royal event they had attended together and while he was slightly nervous he was also thrilled that Eleanor was willing to show their relationship to the public.

Glancing down he was side tracked for a moment by the sight of Eleanor’s long bare legs, shown off by the short dark blue dress she wore that flared out above her knees. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat he wrapped his arm around Eleanor’s waist, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back. ‘Are you?’ he asked her as she met his gaze.

Eleanor smiled at the man before her, trying to contain the flare of desire that had sparked inside her ever since she caught sight of Jasper in his tuxedo. ‘Open the door,’ she instructed him, a smile dancing around her lips.

They had only been in the room a few minutes and much to her annoyance Eleanor didn’t even get a chance to grab a drink before a small, chubby man with patchy grey hair approached them.

‘Your highness, it is so good to see you again,’ the balding man greeted her in an overly exaggerated tone. Trying her best to smile at him Eleanor watched as the man, who she seemed to recall was a former member of Parliament, directed his gaze towards Jasper.  
Smirking slightly at the way the man seemed to survey him, as if he were a piece of meat. ‘Good evening,’ he greeted him.

Blushing a violent red the man’s eyes flew up to meet Jasper’s, embarrassed that he had been caught in his not so discrete appraisal. Clearing his throat he stammered, ‘er good evening sir. And you are?’

Glancing at Jasper with warmth in her eyes Eleanor answered for him, reaching down to entwine her fingers with for the man to see, ‘this is my boyfriend, Jasper Frost.’

‘Oh how lovely, it’s nice to see you are finally settling down,’ the man told Eleanor in a slightly reprimanding tone, forcing a smile. Turning to face Jasper again his eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment, ‘Frost, you say? I don’t recognise the name, were your parents from around here Jasper?’

‘No, both my parents are American,’ Jasper answered calmly. However, before the man had a chance to respond a very drunk, tall blonde woman staggered over to them, barging into the man slightly. She was dressed entirely in designer clothing, her hair blow dried to perfection but her bright red lipstick was smeared slightly.

‘There you are Colin!’ she greeted the man before them, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she grabbed hold of his arm, probably for stability rather than out of affection. It was clear the woman was much younger than Colin, most likely attracted to his money rather than his looks or personality, both of which seemed to be severely lacking. Noticing Eleanor the woman tried to bow, spilling some of her champagne on the polished floor, ‘your highness,’ she slurred, ‘and hello handsome!’

Jasper watched as she fluttered her false eyelashes at him, cringing inwardly at her open flirtation.

‘Felicity!’ Colin scolded her slightly, ‘this is Jasper, the Princess’ new boyfriend!’

‘Oh, well congrats Eleanor, he’s definitely got the looks!’ the lady commended Eleanor. ‘So tell me Jasper, what do you do?’

‘I’m a member of Palace security,’ Jasper told her, watching as her eyes widened.  
‘Wow! I bet you have a good body under that suit then!’ she gasped, pawing his chest with sloppy hands. ‘Must be convenient for you Eleanor if he works for you!’

‘If you’ll excuse us,’ Colin told Eleanor and Jasper apologetically before he grasped Felicity’s hand and practically dragged her away.

Once they were out of earshot Eleanor sighed, turning to face Jasper, ‘FML I can’t stand that woman.’

Laughing briefly Jasper replied in a sarcastic voice, ‘she seemed lovely.’ He watched as Eleanor laughed, the sound making his chest feel warm. It was his favourite sound in the world. ‘Dance with me?’

‘Wow, I get to see you in a tuxedo and I get to dance with you. It’s like a repeat of the masquerade ball - are we going to end up in the tunnels later?’ Eleanor asked in mock surprise, her eyes glinting with mischief.

Reaching forward to rest one of his hands on her hip while he rose their entwined fist he smirked, ‘you better not disappear on me again. I want it to be you I take to bed tonight,’ he whispered next to her ear.

Eleanor immediately felt fire rush through her veins at Jasper’s softly spoken words, the promise of what would happen tonight sending her heart racing. They had spent almost every night together for the last two and a half months yet Eleanor never thought she would be able to get enough of Jasper – it was like her thirst for him was unquenchable.  
Closing her eyes briefly to compose herself Eleanor reached up to place her free hand on his shoulder, revelling in being so close to him. As they began slowly moving in time to the music Eleanor met Jasper’s gaze and it was like he was the only person in the room for her. She was so infatuated with the man in front of her that she didn’t notice the few people around them who gave them shocked glances or the confused whispers that were exchanged.

Jasper thought that he might drown in the depths of Eleanor’s shimmering emerald eyes, so full of passion and desire. Feeling her hand move across his shoulder to curl into the hair at the base of his neck Jasper felt a shiver run down his spine. Unable to resist he bent his head slowly so that he could capture Eleanor’s mouth with his. Their dancing stopped and Jasper moved his hand around her hip to the small of her back, where he pressed gently, pulling Eleanor even closer to her.

Eleanor felt an explosion of lust in her brain when Jasper’s skilled tongue ran across hers, causing havoc in her mind. Just as she was about to slide her hand under Jasper’s suit jacket she felt him pause before pulling away suddenly.

‘Eleanor!’ It was only then that she heard her mother hiss from behind her. Opening her eyes abruptly she sucked in a deep breath as she caught Jasper’s slightly startled gaze. Removing her hands from him she stepped backwards to put some distance between them, the fog of desire clearing from her brain.

‘A word,’ her mother whispered harshly, ‘Now!’

Straightening her dress instinctively Eleanor turned to face where her mother had just been stood, surprised to see a few shocked faces staring at her. Pulling a face at one man she followed her mother out of the room glancing behind her quickly to make sure Jasper was following her.

Once they were in the corridor and the door had closed firmly behind Jasper the Queen practically exploded. ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?’ Helena almost yelled while still trying to keep her voice down so none of their guests would overhear.

‘Kissing?’ Eleanor replied sarcastically, her expression nonchalant.

‘That was not just a kiss! If I hadn’t have interrupted you when I did you could very well have been giving our guests a sex show right now!’ Helena responded in a high pitched voice. ‘That was completely inappropriate!’

Scoffing Eleanor blushed slightly, ‘so am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend in public mother, is that it?’

Clenching her fists by her sides the Queen took a deep breath, ‘do I even have to tell you what the headlines tomorrow would have been if that was in front of the cameras?’

‘I don’t care what people think mother. This is all just because it is Jasper who I am here with isn’t it? If it was some Lord from Dorset I bet you wouldn’t have even batted an eyelid!’

Stammering slightly it took the Queen a moment to reply, indicating to Eleanor that she had hit the nail right on the head. ‘I just think that you need to give people some time to come to terms with this relationship before you start trying to rip each other’s clothes off in front of others.’

‘Come to terms with it?’ Eleanor asked incredulously, rage burning her throat, ‘what’s there to come to terms with?’

‘It will take some people a little time to accept that the Princess of England is dating a, erm, employee. I mean come on Eleanor surely you can see how it looks! I’ve told you time and time again that people will be outraged to hear that you are dating the staff, someone who has no title! I’ve already had Sir Colin Rutherford come to me asking why my daughter was here with such a commoner.’

‘And I’ve told you time and time again that I don’t care what people think. I-‘ Eleanor began, before Jasper interrupted her.

‘Your majesty I would have thought that you of all people would be accepting of our relationship,’ he told her in a low, steady voice, his face expressionless.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Helena asked in outrage.

‘I am one of our heads of security. I know who enters the Palace and when, especially when there are visitors accessing the tunnels to the Queens bedroom late at night. He’s called Alistair isn’t he? A former employee of your father?’

Eleanor watched as her mother’s voice turned pale before her eyes, confused as to what was going on. ‘Who is Alistair?’ Eleanor asked carefully.

‘No one,’ Helena replied immediately, her voice now quiet, ‘just an old friend.’ Eleanor could simply stand and stare as Jasper and her mother shared a heated look. After a few moments her mother told her, ‘just try and be a little more discrete okay?’

With that her mother walked back into the grand hall, leaving Eleanor staring dumbfounded at her back. ‘What was that?’ she asked Jasper in confusion.

‘Your mother won’t be bothering us about our relationship anymore,’ Jasper told her quietly, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. ‘Ready to go back in?’ When Eleanor simply furrowed her brows at him he chuckled slightly, ‘just trust me okay? I’ll explain later.’

Deciding that this was one battle she could fight another time she reached for his hand as she moved to whisper in his ear, ‘come with me bodyguard.’

Jasper followed obediently as Eleanor marched back into the room, pulling him towards the door at the opposite end. On their journey Eleanor first made her way over to Colin, ‘just in case things were unclear Jasper is my boyfriend and yes, he is also a member of staff,’ she told him clearly as she walked past, ignoring Felicity’s attempts at conversation.

Jasper smirked at the chubby man’s shocked reaction, his face turning an alarming shade of red as he clenched his teeth in outrage, too traumatised to form a coherent response.  
As they approached the door Jasper stopped walking and Eleanor turned to face him in confusion. ‘Wasn’t tonight about attending this event together? Surely it defeats the purpose if we leave after thirty minutes?’ Jasper asked with a smirk.

‘Trust me; we’ve made a big enough impact already. Besides, there are other things I would much rather be doing right now than exchanging small talk with pompous aristocrats and their spoilt wives.’ Eleanor told Jasper firmly, indicating towards the people behind him.

‘And what exactly would you rather be doing?’ Jasper asked Eleanor in a low, seductive voice as he closed the space between them.

‘Come with me and I’ll show you,’ Eleanor whispered before turning and pulling him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.


End file.
